


Your Life By Smiles

by CappuccettoRosso



Series: Dove Drabbles [12]
Category: Gokusen - All Media Types
Genre: Being A Good Boyfriend, Canon - Manga, Canon Het Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Romance, Some adult language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-14
Updated: 2014-02-14
Packaged: 2018-01-12 07:38:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1183633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CappuccettoRosso/pseuds/CappuccettoRosso
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Love is holding your girlfriend's purse while she kicks another man's ass.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your Life By Smiles

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [Dove_Drabbles](http://dove-drabbles.livejournal.com/33658.html) prompt: _"Happiness is celebrating the little things."_

* * *

Eight men blocked their path.

They were big and burly, their meaty fists capable of punching a hole through a wall effortlessly.

Not to mention, they were ugly as hell--mountain troll hideous.

Shin eyed them in mild bemusement, absently noting the array of weapons they were waving around as they jeered at them.

“Well, well, well, look what we have here,” one of the trolls said. He had all the trappings of being the leader of this merry bunch of ogres. “A cute little couple out on a date.”

His words provoked another burst of cat-calls and mocking laughter. It was annoying.

Shin felt his lips twitched and said: “I don't think someone that ugly should say 'cute.'”

Beside him, Kumiko grunted. “Agreed.” She took a menacing step forward, braced her hands on her hips and jutted her chin out. It spoke of her talent that Kumiko managed to look intimidating, even while in a dress and a pair of stilettos. Frightening and downright sexy. Shin ogled her shamelessly. “You're lucky I'm in a good mood right now and feeling generous. So, I'll tell you what, I'm gonna let this stupid, little display slide. So, go on, git!”

There was a beat of silence and then, the air was filled with derisive laughter.

“Oh, man, you can't be serious!” the supposed leader said, sharing incredulous looks with his crew. “Is she serious? Are you serious or are you just fucking with me?”

Kumiko smiled thinly. “Oh, if I was fucking with you, you'll damn well know it. And I'm pretty serious about you all getting out of my face.”

The guy looked annoyed now. He sneered.

“Look, bitch—”

“Why do men insist on calling me that?” Kumiko asked Shin, sounding both annoyed and long suffering.

“—you and your little boy toy ain't going nowhere until I say so!”

“Why does everyone keep referring to me as  _your_  boy toy?” Shin drawled. He raised an amused eyebrow when Kumiko considered the question.

“Well, you are ridiculously attractive,” she said finally, and smirked when Shin rolled his eyes.

“OI! That's enough out of—!”

“You're right,” Kumiko interrupted and cracked her neck. “I've had enough. Sawada, hold my bag.”

Shin dutifully grabbed her ridiculously small bag. “I'm only doing this because it's our anniversary.”

Kumiko shot him a winning smile over her shoulder. Right then—with her eyes glittering like stars and her skin glowing under the moonlight—she was beautiful.

Shin smiled and didn't stop even when she turned back to the circus troop, a devious glint in her eye.

Shin moved to the sidelines, dodging as he did a fist to the head. He kicked the guy and sent him toward Kumiko, straight into her fist. He leaned against a convenient wall and watched as she systematically beat them into a pulp, reflecting as he did: it was the little things....

...eating ill-gotten  _yakitori_  swiped neatly from a vendor when he wasn't looking...

...walking in the dark, in the bad side of town, knowing most of the wolves skulking in the shadows knew better than to mess with you...

...holding your girlfriend's girly purse while said girlfriend beat the shit out of men ten times bigger than her...

...all of which brought her happiness.

Naturally, when Kumiko was happy, Shin was happy, too, and that made it all worth it.

 

* * *

 


End file.
